Suppression
by GunnerPuppy
Summary: Standing under that bridge on that hot night was causing both mages to nervously sweat, or was it each other. Erza has promised to suppress her emotions for the night, both good and bad.
1. Suppression

Suppression

Ezra stood under the overpass, there was a mild breeze that gusted through the arch every now and then but other that that, it was rather quiet, albeit the conversation occurring between the azure and scarlet headed mages could be considered silence shattering. Erza's chest ached as she chatted casually with her former childhood friend. Seven years had been longer than a decade for Erza's friend, he had suffered in prison and at one point regained both his bitter and sweet memories. Erza felt lost standing there under that bridge acting like the night on the beach hadn't existed. Or at least that was what they were attempting to do. A random onlooker wouldn't have the slightest clue how powerful the chemistry was between them, but on closer inspection their eyes betrayed longing and need, just as clearly as the faint blush on either mages' cheeks. Erza found herself eyeing Jellal's smooth lips with a passionate lust underlying her even gaze and failed to notice his eyes roaming her curvaceous figure. They continued with their mundane conversation, although neither one gave the pressing dark magic much thought, as their attention was elsewhere... or, rather directed at the other. It took all of Erza's will power not to jump Jellal and pin him against the rough cool brick of the tunnel-like structure and press her lips against hers like it was her only hope of salvation. In a way, it would be... No, she would not act rashly! The conversation drug out a little longer but eventually there was nothing else "safe" to say so with a simple goodbye Erza turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Thank you Erza..." Erza smiled sadly knowing that this may be one of the only relaxed conversations she had had with Jellal since their difficult childhood. She turned and smiled not expecting to see him doing the same, then turned and strode away his eyes on her the whole time.

Erza's heart shattered when Milliana uttered those hateful words. She just sat in silence praying the moment would pass soon. The expression she saw before her was indeed not Milliana. It was that of a judgemental soul, who sought to punish and achieve revenge. She bit back her confusion and tears the best she could.

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

_**I might make this a two or three shot depending on inspiration. I've had this laying around in the notes on my phone for a while so I'm curious to see what else I can find on there. I might work on some more of my stories because tomorrow might be a sick day for me. I have a sore throat and I'm congested. If I'm not too cranky I'll write tomorrow. Maybe that's the needed inspiration to write for the Fiore Mages... *yawn* Sorry this is kind of short but its more of a drabble than anything.**_


	2. Reflections

**Reflections**

It was over. The end. That was all that coursed through Jellal's mind as he lie under debris from a fiery explosion. Sharp bits of broken glass dug into his skin and the weight of splintered wood and crumbling concrete was beginning to expel the air from his lungs. All he could do was regret. All that he'd done wrong was just a dull shadow of the past. Laying bruised and broken with his bangs covering his face he allowed himself to break down. He let out an agonized wail, not for the pain, rather for his actions and inaction. Repenting was the last thing he thought. The grief laden wail turned into a broken sob and before he knew it, his face was wet from freely flowing tears. No longer able to repay those he hurt. No longer able to see her happy. Jellal lay cursing himself to the lower rings of hell for not making it up to her. This made him wonder if it was it would've been possible to right his wrongs.

After a moment of pondering, a realization cut him to the quick. The ruble above him meant nothing. The truth of her ever reoccurring speeches hit him like a freight train. He had not been living as she had said. Every action committed by the man, was to literally and physically survive. Jellal had even managed to bring about the irritation of sweet Meredy who believed in their repentance, but not in discarding their lives. For seven years his only goal had been to better the world at his expense. He had not lived, only survived, for the people around him. Finding no joy in anything, life had become dull, melancholic, and pointless. In his opinion, a proper punishment for someone so vile. Only now, as he lay crushed, battered, and utterly broken in every way, did he realize the weight of that mentality. He had been only a shadow, a husk, of what he could've been. Instead of making the best of the situation, like she would, he had simply struggled through it with minimal care, effort, or involvement. She truly was "always right". Being unable to see the truth until the end was depressing. As Jellal lay dying he succumbed to a guilty pleasure which he'd never admit aloud, thinking of her. It had been something he had adopted recently since he learned that she was alive and back in the flow of time. Playing her and himself through a range of various what-if scenarios had become a habit of his. A habit which grew more frequent, and more desperate after their encounter before the games began.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally I dug it out and published it. It had been laying around for four months! I hope Jellal can get a grip on himself before he realizes its too late! I'm going to add a few more chapters to this probably.**


End file.
